powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Galactic City
Power Rangers Galactic City is about five teens who protect earth with their newly found abilities. For the Super Sentai counterpart click here Plot In Orlando, Florida, Carter, Zac, Jason, Damon, Skylar, and Emily are selected for a job at Nasa for a secret mission to destroy the galactabeasts, a group of evil people who destroyed the lost colony of Galactic City and their next target is earth! With the rangers newly found abilites, they have to defend the earth from the evil Galactabeasts army. Characters Rangers Allies *Cole: A boy that goes to Seabird High and helps the rangers with their ranger powers *King Luther: Maddie and Skylar's father *Queen Veronica: Maddie and Skylar's mother *The Lark Family: Maddie's adoptive parents *Zoey Lark: Maddie's stepsister *Jess: A girl that goes to Seabird High Villains *Zorax: Leader of the galactabeasts **Kripton: General for Zorax and Lead Soldier **Devious: General for Zorax **Heart of Darkness: General for Zorax and Queen **Toxin: General for Zorax **Green Gingham: General for Zorax **Evil Damon: Lead Soldier and General for Zorax **Vexa: Second in command soldier *Scull Crushers: Footsoldiers *Daniel: The Ranger Of Darkness Arsenal Weapons *Power Cannons *Power Cell Morphers *Dino Sword *Electric Belt Zords *Red: T-Rex T-Rex.png|Red Zord Corythesaurus.png|Black Zord Stega.png|Blue Zord Velociraptor.jpg|Green Zord Triceratops.png|Pink Zord Pteradactyl.png|Gold Zord plesio.png|violet zord Untitled 2.png|Silver Zord untitledn 3335q42.png|Gray *Black: Parasaurolophus *Blue: Stegosaurus *Green: Velociraptor *Pink: Triceratops *Purple: Plesiosaurus *Gold: Pteranodon *Silver: Brachiosaurus *Gray: Pachycephalosaurus Megazords *Dinomegazord *Pteramegazord *Plesiomegazord Episodes #Ep. 01 A Journey's Beginning Part 1 #Ep. 02 A Journey's Beginning Part 2 #Ep. 03 Imposters #Ep. 04 The Pink Power #Ep. 05 Vangs For The Memories - Halloween #Ep. 06 I Dream Of Nebula #Ep. 07 Boney Phony #Ep. 08 The Ice Age - Christmas #Ep. 09 Red Chains #Ep. 10 Mermaid Mumbo Jumbo #Ep. 11 Nightmare Nanny #Ep. 12 Imposters 2: Purple Power #Ep. 13 Gold Rush Part 1 #Ep. 14 Gold Rush Part 2 #Ep. 15 Bake Me A Cake...To Go! #Ep. 16 Destruction Is My Middle Name #Ep. 17 Till Death Do Us Part #Ep. 18 Happy Pranksgiving #Ep. 19 Slicer Dicer #Ep. 20 The Way Of The Ninja #Ep. 21 Got A Secret #Ep. 22 So This Is Goodbye Part 1 #Ep. 23 So This Is Goodbye Part 2 #Ep. 24 Dino's go! #Ep. 25 Maze Daze #Ep. 26 A Plessure For Treasure #Ep. 27 The Vault Of Happiness #Ep. 28 Birdwatchings for wimps #Ep. 29 Infection #Ep. 30 Dino Density #Ep. 31 Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger #Ep. 32 Body Swap #Ep. 33 Summer Bummer #Ep. 34 Spiders, Spiders, And More Spiders! #Ep. 35 Zac's Departure? #Ep. 36 Flip Flop/ Pilf Polf #Ep. 37 The Old Rangers #Ep. 38 Countdown To Extinction Part 1 #Ep. 39 Countdown To Extinction Part 2 *Lost Episode: Ranger Of Darkness *Power Rangers Galactic City: The Movie Locations *Galactic City *Nebula *Earth *NASA *Seabird High *The Treehouse Galactic City.jpg|Galactic City Nebula.jpg|Nebula Earth.jpg|Earth NASA.jpg|NASA high school.jpg|Seabird High School Notes *I'm helping Jtgus. I'm organizing the pages He is creating. Morphinicius (talk) 22:52, November 18, 2013 (UTC) See Also *Kyoryuger counterpart Category:Series Category:Power Rangers Galactic City Category:Featured Series